


Kiss You

by Adraowen



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, i don't know how to tag, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adraowen/pseuds/Adraowen
Summary: For a prompt on tumblr: How about prompt 16 “You gotta stop doing that.”   “What?”   “Saying things that make me want to kiss you.” With your Dep & John? :)
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Kiss You

Rebekah Colt decided with great certainty that storms were the fucking worst.

On the way up the mountain she had been stupid enough to misjudge the dark clouds overhead and managed to find herself stuck in one of the worst cells she had ever been in. The wind picked up too quickly to try and head back down to civilization and the rain was making the forest floor too wet to traverse. With the sun setting, she had had no other option but to find shelter.

Soaked to the bone, she had ducked into the first cabin she found. It was tiny and rather filthy, but it had a fireplace and a bed, so she counted her blessings and did what she could to weatherproof her new temporary home.

Now, alone in the middle of the woods, she was able to focus on how goddamn cold she was. There was no way she was going to get out of this without getting sick. 

After lighting a measly fire and stripping out of her clothes, she found the first bottle of alcohol she could and settled under a blanket for the night. All of her gear was tucked safely under the bed and it would stay there. Half naked and freezing, she hadn’t imagined she would need it for any company. Not in a storm like this.

Unfortunately, she had already downed too much whiskey to try and forget the cold when an unwanted guest burst through the cabin door. By that point she had been too shaky to do anything but groan in disbelief at her terrible luck.

That was nearly two hours ago.

After nearly an hour of listening to the one and only John Seed complain about the primitive nature of camping in a shitty wooden cabin, Rebekah was nearing her wits end.

They had an unspoken agreement though. They were stuck there together. No killing each other while Mother Nature is trying to do the deed herself.

“...you’re certainly not the worst company I’ve kept lately. Even I’ll admit that.”

John’s chair creaked across the cabin and Rebekah winced, pulled from the safety of her mind. She looked up at her guest, his last words still echoing in her head, and frowned.

“You have gotta stop doing that.” Her words were slurred, but the message got across.

John looked up, eyes shining with the reflection of the fire in front of him. He was lounging comfortably in the only arm chair the cabin had. Rebekah was tucked as far away from him as she could possibly get. Her small form curled up, knees bent towards her chest on the twin bed in the corner. There was only one room in the cabin and it was feeling smaller and smaller with every minute that passed.

John, eyes now watching her intently, turned his head in a curious kind of way. He grinned and Rebekah looked away. “What?” He asked.

She pursed her lips, trying to find the strength of will to keep her mouth shut. But he kept staring and Rebekah’s mind was fuzzy. 

_She was so fucking cold._

“What?” He repeated.

This time he stood and approached her slowly. His form was silhouetted by the fire and Rebekah found herself watching him. He was shirtless. His clothes were drying too, but at least he was able to find spare pants. He complained about them, but gave into wearing them eventually. 

Those two hours really were the worst.

Rebekah couldn’t find it in her to complain herself though. Especially not about his lack of shirt.

_She was way too drunk to be in this kind of situation._

He took another step toward her and Rebekah realized he was still waiting for an answer. She shifted awkwardly under her blanket. She had to say something so she told the truth. She was too foggy minded to make up a convincing lie.

“Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.”

A ball of regret settled in her stomach as soon as she said it.

“Deputy,” John purred, his lips curled into a smile. “Is that a confession?”

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pulling at some of the knots. “It’s me wondering if kissing you would keep you from whining. I’m already freezing. I don’t need a headache too.”

He clicked his tongue in disapproval at her snark and sauntered over to the door.

“It’s still raining, but feel free to leave.” Rebekah waved her hand at the door and looked out the window next to her.

“Would you say ‘yes’, Deputy?”

“What?”

“You and I both know we need to keep warm. That fire won’t last forever. You had a suggestion. If offered, would you say ‘yes’?”

“I don’t…”

John stepped closer, practically looming over her now, and all Rebekah could do was wait and see what was coming next. He leaned in, propping himself up with one arm pressed against the bed while the opposite hand hovered over her cheek. Rebekah’s lips parted and she nearly forgot to breathe. The warmth radiating from his fire heated skin caught her off guard, but she found that she craved its proximity.

“Consider this your chance for confession, Deputy.” John leaned in closer and Rebekah could feel his warmth envelope her, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “It’s just one word.”

She should say no. Spit in his face and tell him all of the wrong he and his family had done. She should fight him tooth and nail, right now.

She should.

She didn’t want to.

_Fuck all of this._

Rebekah grabbed him and pulled him forwards, crashing their lips together and letting her body soak up every ounce of warm skin she could touch.

When he slid a hand behind her and splayed his fingers against her skin she could only think of one thing to say.

“Yes.”


End file.
